In general, a vehicle compressor for an air conditioner is operated by means of a driving power of an engine, and an electromagnetic cluth is mounted together to intermittently operate the vehicle compressor only in a case where air conditioning is required.
FIG. 1 illustrates a general coupling structure of a vehicle compressor and an electromagnetic clutch. An operation principle of the compressor 20 will be briefly described below with reference to FIG. 1.
First, in a case where an engine is operating, a pulley 60 connected from a driving shaft of the engine (not shown) through a belt (not shown) rotates. Further, the pulley 60 is connected to a rotating shaft of the compressor 20 via the electromagnetic clutch. In general, a rotor 80 is coupled with the pulley 60, and an electromagnetic clutch field coil assembly 1 having a coil 111 and a coil housing 12 is disposed with the rotor 80 at a minute interval. Furthermore, the rotor 80 is connected to the rotating shaft of the compressor 20 with a bearing 70 interposed therebetween.
If a driver turns on a switch for an air conditioner in this state, a disk 21 fixedly coupled with the rotating shaft of the compressor 20 and a disk 61 fixedly coupled with the pulley 60 are contacted with each other to rotate together by means of a frictional force while electric power is being applied to the electromagnetic cluth field coil assembly 1, so that the compressor 20 is operated.
On the contrary, unless electric power is applied to the electromagnetic clutch field coil assembly 1 through electric power connection lines 30 and 40, since the disk 61 of the pulley 60 and the disk 21 of the compressor 20 are separated from each other, a power is cut off and the compressor 20 does not operate.
Electric power may be applied to the electromagnetic clutch field coil assembly 1 by manually controlling the switch of the air conditioner, and the application of the electric power to the electromagnetic clutch field coil assembly 1 may be automatically controlled depending on a room temperature of a vehicle by connecting it to an engine control system (ECU) that is not shown.
Meanwhile, in a conventional electric power connection part, as shown in FIG. 2a, the electric power connection lines 30 and 40 connected to the electromagnetic clutch field coil assembly 1 are fastened to a body of the compressor 20 using a fastening member 50, one ends of the electric power connection lines 30 and 40, where the fastening member 50 is coupled, are respectively formed with a ring terminal 41, and the other ends are connected to a housing assembly 10 coupled with the compressor 20 through a bracket 11.
Since the electric power connection lines 30 and 40 are fastened as described above, it is prevented that the lines 30 and 40 are disconnected by sway while the vehicle is moving.
And as shown in FIG. 2b, a diode 51 and a resistor 52 are connected with each of the plus(+) and minus(−)electric power connection lines 30 and 40, and then connected to a connector 31 through a sub-connection line 53. The diode 51 and the resistor 52 are protected by a contractive tube 54.
However, since the above-mentioned electric power connection part should have a process for fastening the body of the compressor 20 using the fastening member 50 and the contractive tube 54, there are some problems that a manufacturing process is complicated and work processes are increased.
Further, in a case that the fastening member 50 comes loose and thus the electric power connection lines 30 and 40 are released from the fastened status, the electric power connection lines may be adhered to the compressor 20 with a high temperature. Thus, there is a further problem that it causes a trouble of the electromagnetic cluth field coil assembly.
Furthermore, since the diode 51 and the resistor 52 are positioned to be very close to the compressor 20, there is another problem that it has a bad influence that performance of the electromagnetic clutch field coil assembly is deteriorated, and the like.